Jangka
by cubbymee
Summary: Karena cinta tak terbatas waktu. Warning: Gaje, Pendek, Angst gagal, AU. Fic Perkenalan untuk motoharunana.


Karena cinta tak terbatas waktu.

.

* * *

.

**JANGKA**

by Gadis Cahaya

.

.

Fic perkenalan untuk motoharunana.

.

.

* * *

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun..."_

_._

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak. Kepalanya pening bak dihantam godam, mengacak rambut ia melihat sekitar hanya sunyi senyap menyapa.

Sekelebat ingatan merasuki benak Sasuke, membuatnya termenung. Namun, dering ponsel tanda pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia membuka dan membaca ogah-ogahan. Sasuke terperanjat tatkala melihat nomor si pengirim. **Sakura**_. _Menyambar jaket dan kunci motor ia berlari secepat kilat. Sampai di samping motor ia menaikinya dan menyalakan gasnya, tanpa menggunakan helm ia memacu motornya kencang. Ia terburu waktu, sebelum terlambat.

.

"_Apa kau bisa menjemputku?"_

_._

Suasana stasiun Konoha selalu hiruk pikuk. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya sembarang sampai merobohkan beberapa motor yang terparkir di sebelahnya. Ia tak menghiraukannya dan langsung berlari tapi, belum terlalu jauh ia sudah dicegat petugas parkir dan harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Menjadi tontonan orang yang berlalu-lalang, Sasuke tak bisa berkutik.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, masih lama, ya?"_

_._

Setelah secepat mungkin menyelesaikan masalah di tempat parkir, Sasuke langsung menuju tempat dimana Sakura seharusnya berada. Sasuke mencoba mencari di sekitar dan bertanya kepada beberapa orang di sana. Namun, ia tak ada disana. Sasuke tampak panik. Tapi, dia mencoba untuk tetap berpikir tenang. Kemana kira-kira Sakura pergi?

.

"_Aku tunggu di _café_ biasa, ya…"_

.

Tengah hari musim panas seperti sekarang ini, Sakura biasanya minum _ice moccachino_ di _café_ tempat Sasuke dan Sakura pertama bertemu. Letaknya 2 blok dari stasiun. Tidak terlalu jauh, jaraknya sekitar 15 menit berjalan santai. Tapi, Sasuke tak bisa bersantai saja.

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku takut..."_

_._

Sakura takut anjing, jalan biasa menuju _café_ melewati toko hewan. Jadi, Sakura selalu menolak lewat jalan besar dan memilih berjalan melewati jalan kecil antara dan gedung lainnya. Jalanannya sepi dan sejuk, karena terhalang tembok gedung cahaya matahari tidak langsung menyengat. Tetap saja kesejukan tak langsung menghilangkan peluh yang sudah mengucur karena Sasuke terus berlari.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, ada sekelompok _yankee 1) _yang terus memperhatikan dan mengikutiku."_

.

Karena sepi, jalan kecil ini sering menjadi tempat _nongkrong_ para _yankee_, biasanya mereka tidak mengganggu dan hanya menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura yang lewat. Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada yang berniat jahat. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke disudutkan 3 _yankee_ yang meminta jatah 'pajak jalan'. Sasuke yang sedang terburu-buru langsung menghajar mereka, walau bagaimana pun 3 lawan 1 tidaklah seimbang. Meski Sasuke membuat mereka hingga babak belur sampai mereka kabur, bukan berarti Sasuke tak kena pukul. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan ia menahan sakit di ulu hatinya yang terkena tendangan. Sasuke tetap berjalan tertatih. Ia harus cepat-cepat.

.

"_Sa—"_

_. _

Namun, belum berjalan terlalu jauh Sasuke berhenti, karena melihat kejanggalan di sudut jalan buntu 2) samping kanannya. Ia ragu namun tetap mendekat perlahan. Disana ada pita kuning tanda pernah terjadi kasus kejahatan—garis polisi. Sasuke melewati garis polisi itu dan terus mendekati garis putih yang membentuk siluet manusia. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, sesuatu tampak berkilauan di balik tumpukan batu bata yang masih menyisakan sedikit jejak darah. Sasuke mengangkat batu bata teratas dan mendapati sebuah benda keperakan terselip disana. Ia mengambilnya dan langsung terduduk lemas.

Itu liontin berbentuk lambang Uchiha yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura saat melamarnya.

Kesadaran langsung menghantamnya keras.

Jadi, Sakura...

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

* * *

.

Glosarium:

1) Preman

2) Jalan kecil antargedung biasanya lurus saja, namun kadang untuk gedung yang kurang dari 5 lantai ada jalan buntu kecil tempat pembuangan sampah atau pintu belakang.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

.

.

Sasuke merogoh kantong jaketnya, mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan dengan nama pengirim Sakura.

.

_Sender: Sakura _

_Ini adalah layanan pesan berjangka. Pengirim mengatur agar pesan terkirim pada tanggal ini. Untuk melihat pesan silakan _meng_-_klik_ link di bawah ini._

.

Sasuke lalu meng-klik _link_ yang dituju dan mendapati sebuah rekaman video. Sakura tersenyum di tengah keramaian stasiun.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu." Katanya sambil tetap tersenyum ceria.

Durasi video itu tak lebih dari 10 detik.

Namun, itu membuatnya menangis.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

* * *

ABC (Author Bacot Cyin~): Gaje plus pendek, gak ada ide lagi. Terinspirasi dari MV 2AM – You Wouldn't Answer My Call di-_crossover_ salah satu cerita di _facebook_ yang aku lupa sumbernya.


End file.
